A printed circuit board (PCB) includes various electronic components that are electrically connected and mounted onto a non-conductive substrate. A PCB's dimensions can be designed based on the required circuitry for a particular application. Generally, the mounted electronics have optimal operating temperature ranges and significant performance loss can result when temperatures reach above the range. In many applications, high temperatures can be caused by the surrounding environment and/or from the electronics themselves since the electronic components generate heat when utilized.
A system architecture can include multiple PCBs depending on the needs and/or preferences of the end user. The multiple PCBs are usually housed in the same case and placed in close proximity to each other. As such, PCB dimensions are often standardized to be mounted in racks like books on a shelf where each rack can contain multiple PCBs. In consideration of temperature regulation, the racks can incorporate cold plates that act as heat sinks to transfer heat away from the PCBs. In many applications, the PCBs are secured into the racks with so-called wedge locks. The “Card-Lok” Retainer, created by Calmark Corporation of San Diego, Calif., is one type of wedge lock. Typically, wedge locks contain a long screw that passes through a series of opposing wedges (commonly 3 to 5 wedges) that are assembled onto a threaded mounting bar. A rear wedge is threaded and fixed and a screw is threaded into the front of the mounting bar such that upon actuation (turning the screw) the screw head pushes the front wedge rearward and pulls the rear wedge forward securing the PCB to the cold plate.